In operation of keys and buttons of the input apparatus constituted of mechanical switches, an operator can receive a feedback by actually feeling depression of the keys and the buttons. That is, when the operator presses down the keys and buttons (hereinafter, referred to as “keys and the like”), the operator can obtain a button depression sensation allowing for a perception that the operator “has pressed down” the keys and the like. Such a sensation obtained when pressing down the keys and the like has a variety of types in accordance with various elements, such as shapes and strokes of the keys and the like as well as configurations of the mechanical switches constituting the keys and the like.
When a pressing operation of the keys and the like of the input apparatus is performed, a terminal having the input apparatus, as triggered by the operation, generally initiates a predetermined operation at once. For example, upon operation to input a character from a keyboard by the operator, a character input apparatus instantly displays the character input based on the operation. In addition, when a switch configured to activate a machine to perform a predetermined motion is turned on, the machine initiates the motion immediately. Accordingly, there is another aspect in such operations: the operator uses obtainment of a key depression sensation in operation as a sign that such the pressing operation is detected and the predetermined motion is performed. That is, it is considered that the operator expects initiation of the predetermined motion when obtaining the pressing sensation of the keys and the like.
However, it is not always when receiving an operation for the terminal having the input apparatus to initiate the predetermined motion. For example, when the character input apparatus executes an auto repeat function, a first character is displayed immediately when the operator presses down a predetermined character key. Then, if the operator keeps pressing the same key, the same character is continuously displayed one after another. Such an “auto repeat” is also referred to as a key repeat and represents a function to continuously input not only one but a plurality of the same corresponding characters when the same key is continuously pressed down. In addition, for example, a key lock/unlock function to switch between enabling/disabling an operation of the key and the like of the input apparatus is usually configured to lock when a predetermined key and the like is held down, in order to prevent locking by erroneous operations. It is to be noted that to “hold down” is an operation to keep pressing the same key down for a predetermined period.
If a motion based on an operation is executed after detection of the operation as described above, the input apparatus having the keys and the like constituted of the mechanical switches cannot inform the operator of initiation of the motion through the key and the like. That is, after the operator presses down the key and the like constituted of the mechanical switches, the input apparatus cannot provide a tactile sensation to the operator through the key and the like, by any motion based on application software and the like. In such a case, the operator cannot confirm, through the keys and the like being pressed, that a first operation by the operator is appropriately detected and a following motion is correctly executed based on the first operation.
Therefore, if a motion is executed after holding down the predetermined keys and the like for such as key lock described above, the operator cannot feel execution of the motion. The same is true when, such as in auto repeat, a predetermined motion is continuously executed as long as the key and the like are continuously pressed down. In such a case, as incapable of confirming that the operation by the operator is correctly detected, the operator may take trouble in carrying out the same operation again to make sure that the operation is correctly detected. In addition, since the operator cannot assess execution of the motion after detection of the operation by the operator, it may induce erroneous operations, as the operator cannot know timing to cancel a state pressing down the key and the like.
Accordingly, if the motion is executed after the first operation by the operator based thereon, it is desirable that the input apparatus informs the operator of an execution state of the motion in some manners. Under usual circumstances, progress of the motion based on the operation by the operator after the operation can be recognized by viewing a variety of display states such as characters and the like displayed on the display unit (display panel) of the input apparatus.
Under some circumstances, however, the operator cannot operate looking at the display unit the whole time. For example, a small terminal such as a mobile phone is designed to have a small body, the display unit to display a result of the input operation is often small, making it difficult to visually recognize the result. In addition, since the terminal such as the mobile phone has a characteristic allowing mobility, it is often the case that the operator operates the input apparatus while doing something else, without looking at the display unit. In consideration of such conditions, it is desirable to inform the operator of that the execution state of the motion by means other than the display on the display unit.
Moreover, it is difficult for people with weak sight and visually impaired people to correctly perform the input operation by looking at the display unit. Further, for example, if the input apparatus and the display unit to display the result of the operation are installed away from each other, the operator cannot visually confirm whether the operation by the operator is correctly detected. Therefore, it is advantageous to be able to let the operator recognize the progress of the motion based on the operation by the operator after the operation, in a manner different from visual recognition.
As a method to inform the operator of progress of the motion based on the input operation by the operator after the operation, there is suggested a method to inform the operator of the result of the input operation by generating a sound (for example, see Patent Document 1).
The computer disclosed in Patent Document 1 can inform the operator of that the auto repeat function is activated based on holding down of the key of the keyboard, by means of a display or the sound. Adoption of such a technique allows the operator to recognize progress of the motion based on the operation by the operator after the operation, even under circumstances where the display of the display unit (display panel) cannot be visually observed.